


the tightest bonds are the most painful to bear

by haemao



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Itll make sense, Kinda, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Shibari, Sort Of, Violence, auction houses, but like....not really?, oh no, selling humans, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemao/pseuds/haemao
Summary: plagued by a sickness no one understands, Akira is sent to the hospital with a bone rattling cough. while hospitalized, the phantom thieves discover a hidden truth- a horrendous one, but one nonetheless. red ropes, lies, and terrible parents. let's begin.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	the tightest bonds are the most painful to bear

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for pain.

It started with a cough. Just one or two in the middle of the day. Sometimes, they disrupted the lecture, but it was usually fine. But then, they started to sound… wetter, almost. They became more frequent, and sounded slightly painful, but everybody thought that Akira just had a cold of some sort. It was getting colder, after all. No one thought anything of it, least of all Akira.

And then it got even worse. Every time she coughed, it sounded like Akira was hacking up a lung. The coughs became wet and long, and sounded more than painful. It was just bearable for her, but then it got worse still. 

She had a coughing fit so bad that she couldn't breath. It was cough after cough until she passed out from oxygen deprivation. Rushed to the hospital, Goro Akechi wondered what the hell was wrong with her. He’d gone through her history, files and files of school records and medical records. Sure, it was stalkerish and creepy, but that's not the point. The point is that she had perfect health up until then. 

So then what was going on? This had to be more than just a cold or flu. He and the rest of the phantom thieves visited her regularly. She was fine, she was alive and kicking, but there was something wrong with her lungs. He spent hours pacing back and forth, wondering what the hell was wrong with Akira. 

Yes, akechi, the ‘ice cold’ detective prince, who had no interest in romance, had a  _ tiny _ crush on Akira. In interviews and podcasts, news and other things, he had never once shown an interest in romance. Yet, here he was, crushing on the enemy, the rival, the opponent. He was to betray her, but he wanted to stall. He had to. Of course he didn't want to hurt, let alone kill, the girl he had just a tiny little crush on.

He loved the way her hair flowed in battle, the way she jumped and sprinted in palaces. She was confident in what she did, and never backed down. Akira was courageous, and she tried new things, even if she was scared. Oh, she was scared, but she pushed past, and she never held back. And that was just in the metaverse. She was soft spoken, and her laugh was like rain, falling softly onto Akechi’s heart.

Ok, so maybe it was more than just a little crush. He would never admit it because of his huge ego, but he was in love with akira. Every time he played a game of chess with her, every time she made him a cup of coffee, every time she talked with him in the subway, it made him fall farther and farther. Which was why he was so concerned for her when she fell ill.

He wanted to know why she was sick. Was it an epidemic? Or did she contract some kind of horrific illness? An undiagnosed sickness that slipped by? He wanted to know.

He would get his answer when skull called a phantom thieves meeting without akira.

Skull, being the second person to join the phantom thieves, was technically second in command, but they had avoided going in without their leader. They all arrived at the meeting place, which was LeBlanc, and sat in their leaders bedroom. It was practically dead quiet without their beloved leader in tow. 

Ann was the first to break the silence.

“Ryuji, why the hell did you call us here? Akira is still out of action. We can't exactly do anything without her, ya know.”

Yusuke was the next to talk. “Yes, I would like to know as well. I am merely curious.”

Ryuji hesitated for a few moments before sighing. “ You know, a picture's worth a thousand words, right? I think it's easier if I just show everybody.” before anybody could ask what the hell he meant, he just pulled out his phone and opened up the metaverse app.

“Take a look.” he held up his phone for everybody in the room to see. As everybody in the room looked at the cracked screen, it grew silent and cold.

Akechi couldn’t believe his eyes. 

**Akira Kurusu**

**Location: Inaba**

**Distortion: Auction House**

It looks like the phantom thieves have a new target. This… won’t be pretty, won’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, a new fic I wont be able to finish. get ready folks, this one'll be a dozy. I should really write a new chapter of my other fic, but I hid a hard writers block with that one. get ready for pain, theres a lot. P.S akechi/akira isn't my favorite ship for this fandom, but I felt it fit well here.
> 
> I like Gay, but I write female/male better, and I wanted yalls to have a nice reading experience.


End file.
